Previously, mobile communication systems were developed to provide reliable voice services for various users. However, these mobile communication systems have gradually expanded their service area to include data services as well as voice services and have specifically been developed to provide high speed data services. However, this need for high speed data services causes a problem, since resources are lacking and users now demand higher speed services in the current mobile communication systems. Accordingly, a more improved mobile communication system is needed.
When a handover is made from a macro cell to a Closed Subscriber Group (CSG) cell, an eNodeB (eNB) transmits a measurement report request message to a User Equipment (UE). Further, when the eNB transmits the measurement report request message having “measurement type=CSG proximity detection”, the UE transmits a measurement report message according to a determination of whether or not a femto cell is closely located. For example, when it is determined that the femto cell is near, the UE transmits a measurement report message including an “entering” proximity indication to the eNB. In contrast, when it is determined that the femto cell is not near, the UE transmits a measurement report message including a “leaving” proximity indication to the eNB.
For a proximity indication report to the eNB by the UE, it should be determined whether the UE is located within a femto cell service radius or whether the UE is beyond the femto cell service radius. Such a determination method is referred to as proximity estimation.
However, a proximity estimation method of the related art is problematic in that it is very unreliable.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.